That girl
by Suou-Y
Summary: She's a dancer. But not just any dancer. She's the daughter of a very powerful CEO of Korea. She lives her life in Japan as a dance teacher. It's n ice and peaceful. Plus, she gets to live her life freely. Just for highschool anyhow. But... How long will that peace last?


"Woah! Look at her go with that non-stop airflare," the announcer whistles as the crowd cheers loudly. The girl wearing a black and white cap which covered the top half of her face, was known as B-Girl Xia in the dance world. As she performed her moves, she kept beating her opponent's comebacks with more advanced ones. While she danced, a boy with midnight blue hair watched her, completely mesmerized.

When the round ended, with Xia as the one to continue on. As she made her way to the washroom, many teams rushed up to her, demanding and pleading that she joins their group. They fought among themselves as more and more groups rushed up to her. Xia took the opportunity and snaked around them. _How annoying._

While she danced in the last round of the competition, she attempted a baby suicide, but did not get back up from her landing spot. The crowd grew silent as Xia gripped her arm, her face making a pained expression. She was immediately carried out of the stadium, resulting in the other contestant as the month's victor.

...

A girl with hair tied up into a messy bun, wearing black capris, a loose white top, and white converse exited the stadium, smirking as she made her way to the most famous dance studio in Tokyo which was also renowned worldwide, Zeal Studio.

...

The next month's competition was held at the same stadium. A boy with a black and white cap kept out doing the other opponents with pro-like footwork and power moves, making it to the last round. Just as he was about to beat the other competitor, he attempted an air track suicide. He landed on the floor harshly, seeming to not be able to get up, causing the crowd to go quiet. He stayed on his back gripping his arm. He is carried out, with the challenger as the victor of the month.

...

A girl with her hair tied into a loose ponytail, wearing black capris, a white and black half sleeve shirt, and white converse walked out of the stadium with a over-the-shoulder bag and a smirk. She headed towards Zeal Studio. "Damned announcer, not telling me what hospital he was brought to," a boy with midnight blue hair cursed. He saw the girl and thought he had seen her some where before, following her to her destination.

...

As she entered, she is greeted with a light pat on the back. "I see you decided to lose again kid," a silver-haired man grinned at her.

"Shut it, old man. You know exactly why I did it," she glared back.

"I still don't get it though. You know how much money you would make if you won the competition, and not to mention how much fame you would get?"

"You know I don't like troublesome things... Besides, I feel like I'm showing off," she sighed, pouting ever so slightly.

"Still..."

She suddenly looked up at him and smiled brightly, "I like it better here anyway, with you Oji-san," she embraced him into a tight hug.

He chuckled at his student. He turned away soon after, "I'm not old... I'm only five years older than you," he mumbled, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Haru" she waved him off as she greeted the day's students.

When the students left for the night, Haru also prepared to leave. "You staying late again?"

"Yeah," she smiled, stretching her legs.

"Alright, don't forget to lock up," he tossed her the keys.

"I know. See you next week," she waved. He waved back as he turned to leave. She leaned against the mirror and sighed as she slid to the floor, gripping her left arm. "Crap. I didn't do that stupid suicide right," she grumbled, glaring at nothing.

The boy who had followed her witnessed what she had said, leaving him pondering many thoughts. He concluded that the girl was B-Girl Xia, but he didn't have enough evidence to know for sure.

When she finished, she quickly took a shower. She came out with short raven black hair, wearing a black short-sleeved dress shirt, black pants with red suspenders hanging on her sides, and black converse shoes. She looked in the mirror and hastily-but skillfully-spiked the back of her hair. She placed an ear cuff in the middle of the helix of her left ear and one on the lobe of her right ear and a silver cross earring on her left lobe. She examined herself and smiled, completely satisfied.

As she exited the studio, she found a boy who looked to be her age with midnight blue hair dozing on the floor, propped against the wall. She crouched beside him and gently poked his arm, "oy, what are you doing here?" A manly voice ushered out from her throat. The boy looked at her sleepily. As his vision focused, he quickly jumped up, hitting his head against her's in the process. "Ow. What the hell?!" She rubbed her sore forehead.

"Th-the girl! Have you seen a girl come by here by any chance?"

She glared at him, "what the hell are you talking about? There were tonnes of girls here!"

His eyes widened, "shit," he cursed. Jun raised an eyebrow. "Oh, sorry. It's just that I was waiting for this girl to come out of this studio," he gestured to the door that she had previously exited.

Her eyes slightly widened as realization struck. _Crap! I hope he hasn't realized who I am... _

Well... Hope you like it so far :P I know, I'm kinda mean for leaving you guys at a cliffhanger -insertmanicallaughhere- please R&R -bows-


End file.
